Oh Sai!
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Sai adalah seorang player yang nasibnya tragis. bagaimana nasibnya sampe bisa tragis? WARNING: Kalo anda fans berat sai en benci banget yaoi, dont take a look coz i'm sure ya will kill me!


**Sai... The Gentle, err... Man Killer!**

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto.

Genre : General, Humor, Drama, Romance... Wateper.

Pairing : Seperti biasa.

Warning : Bagi orang yang anti banget sama Yaoi, **Sangat tidak dianjurkan membaca fict ini.** Apalagi yang demen Sai en gak mau Sai jadi Abnormal (padahal dia emang abnormal). sama sekali gak bermaksud menyinggung ataupun nge-bashing Sai (aku fans beratnya loh! dia tuh cool bangetz!!). crack-ish, super OOC karna ini AU.

**Crack!**

Sai POV

Boring banget!!! udah ga ada pacar, ga ada duit, merana di taman sendirian lagi... ampun dah, citra gue sebagai Sai, The Man Killer bisa-bisa memudar nih... pokoknya, gue harus dapet pacar baru!!!

Ehem, Gue Sai, saudara-saudara. dikenal sebagai cowok paling berani gara-gara make baju atasan dengan udel keliatan. hal ini sangat menunjukkan bahwa gue adalah seorang GAY!!! (A/N : Maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung... ingat, saya hanyalah iseng...)

Dan sekarang, gue bakal nyari kecengan baru. pacar gue yang dulu mendua, eh, mentiga!!! dasar cowo ga punya pupil sialan, udah punya pacar dua berani ngecengin gue juga! yang satu cowo berambut merah pake maskara tebel, yang satu cowo berambut panjang item, bermata merah en cantik banget... (kalo ditawarin gue mau tuh pacaran sama cowo satu ini, ehh, semuanya juga boleh!!)

Pokoknya sekarang, gue musti dapet pacar baru! pengennya sih yang innocent en _straight_. biar ada tantangannya gitu! akan kubuat mangsa baruku terpikat pada pesonaku!

"Sakura-chan, Buah apa yang ada di gunung Merapi??" Tiba-tiba suara ceria terdengar. gue nyari asal suara itu. dan gue melihat...

Sesosok cowo imut, _all innocent, _dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru bersinar-sinar, membuat pandanganku silau. dia sedang tertawa dengan riang bersama cewe... APA ITU??? RAMBUTNYA PINK??? emang udah keluar yah hair extension kayak gitu? mesti cek nih nanti!!!

"Hmm... apa yah? _chest _ kali?" Jawab cewe pink. nguping ahh...

"Ih, Sakura-chan no Ero! ya bukan lah!!"

"Apaan dong?"

"Buah Marijan!!!"

Jayus euy...

"Apaan tuh!!!! Payah lo!!!!!" Ujar cewe pink diiringi dengan gelak tawa. gue tatap cowo pirang sambil terbengong-bengong. Tawanya... sungguh mempesona...

Udah gue putusin!! cowo inilah yang akan gue incer!!! dia begitu innocent, straight, bahkan udah punya pacar, si cewe pink itu!!! akan gue buat dia bertekuk lutut ke gue!!!

"Hello, boleh kenalan gak?" Mereka langsung nengok ke gue. mereka keheranan, lalu senyum bareng.

"Ehe, jadi malu deh--"

"Bukan lo, mata duitan. yang mata sebiru langit."

"NANIIIII????? SIAPA YANG MATA DUITAN??" Tereaknya keras banged. duh, bisa-bisa conge gue tambah banyak!

"Lo kan matanya ijo, jadi mata duitan. hey, Pie Kabare to??" Sapaku lagi ke cowo pirang itu. dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Euh..."

"Whats your Name, love?"

"Jangan dijawab, Naruto!!!! kali -- kali dia cuma gay pedopil yang mesum!!!"

"Oh, Naruto? Nama yang manis bwat _malaikat _secantik kamu..." Guepun mulai ngerayu. dia langsung masang muka 'just-what-the-fuck-he-said'.

"Eng, Tengkyu?"

"Naru!!!! jangan bales omongan makhlu--eh, Barang ini!!!" Kata si cewek pink keras-keras. duh, bawel amat sih? baru korek kuping nih gue kemaren!

"Udahlah, Sakura-chan. gak apa-apa kok." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. OMG, sungguh manis sekali!!!! dia emang jelmaan malaikat!

"Betewe, gue Sai. salam kenal yuph! eng... lo ada waktu gak?" Ujarku mulai beraksi. saat-saat begini nih yang jadi tantangan buat gue. apalagi nih anak straight banget kayaknya.

"Uh... kenapa emangnya?"

"Kencan sama gue yuk!" Dengan PD-nya gue berkata. dia terbengong-bengong. apalagi si cewe pink, keliatan dah mau muntah. munkin dia lagi hamil.

"Ogah ah." Jawabnya simpel. tuh kan, susah kalo orang straight!

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Soalnya gue lagi nunggu pacar disini." Ucapnya datar. oooh, gue kira cewe pink itu pacarnya. ternyata bukan toh! bagus deh, soalnya kalo si pinky winky yang jadi pacarnya, kayak nonton beauty and the beast.

"Heeh, siapa sih pacar lu? palingan cewek jelek kampungan yang sok cantik, centil, en manja! daripada sama pacar lu yang gak jelas itu, mending sama gue! liat baik-baik! gue ganteng khan?" Gue langsung deketin wajah gue ke wajah dia. mukanya langsung merona dikit. Kawaii desu ne!!!!!

"Iya sih, ganteng..." AHA! dia udah mulai mengaggap gue menarik! TARIK MAAAAANG!

"Iya kan?! makanya jalan sama gue aja... daripada sama cewe gak jelas! gue bisa buat lo merasa asik..." Bisik gue perlahan. dia langsung kelabakan gitu. Waahh, innocent sekali!

"Ih, apa sih?"

"Ayolah sayang..." Rayu gue lagi. mungkin perlu tambahan sedikit lagi. guepun mencium pipinya.

"EHH!!!!!" Teriaknya. dia langsung menjauh gitu, tapi gue tahan. gue peluk dia.

"Ayo, kita senang-senang..."

"LEPAS! DASAR WONG EDAN-" Ucapannya terputus, disambung dengan kata-kata cewek pink.

"Na... Naruto... gue bailik ya?! MATA NE!!" Cewek pink itu bilang sambil lari ketakutan. ada apa sih? kecoak? malaikat israfil? duh, sebodo wae lah.

"Naru.." Ucap gue sambil ngelus-ngelus rambutnya sementara dia berusaha dorong gue.

"WADEPAK, SIAPA LO??" Teriak seseorang dari belakang ecara tiba-tiba. suaranya udah kayak setan keselek biji duren. siapa sih?

Tiba-tiba, secara slow-motion, gue dipukul dari belakang. TELAK BANGET. gue tersungkur 5 meter dari asal gue berdiri tadi. ada kali tulang punggung gue bengkok. SAKIT BANGET!!!! siapa sih nih orang sinting?

"GUE TANYA, SIAPA LO?! EN NGAPAIN MELUK-MELUK PACAR GUE?!!"

_(Backround music)_

_Ada kodok, tekoek, tekoek_

_Di Pinggir kali, tekoek, tekoek _

_Mencari makaaaannnn..._

Salah per-sep-si! MAMPUS GUE PACARNYA GARANG BANGET!

"Gue...ohokk...adalah Sai...pangeran tampan yang... wuekkh... ngincer cowok manis pirang bermata biru dgan postur tubuh sempurna, pesona-- (GEDEBUG) OUHOK-OHOK!! santay, mukul mulu nih..!! chill out dude..."

"MOYANG LO DUDE HERLINO! BERANINYA NGERAYU PACAR GUE!! Naru, kamu gak papa?" Tanya cowo rambut item yang _ngaku _pacar Naru-chan. pake mukul gue segala! emang dikira dia John Cena?

"Ho-oh, Daijobu kok, Sasuke." Jawab Naru-chan sambil senyum. NO!!!!! jangan senyum ke orgil ituu!!!!

"Ngapain lo peluk-pelukan sama dia HAH?!"

"Enak aja, dia tuh yang meluk gue! gue berusaha melarikan diri tapi dia sekuat babon!" Sahut Naru-chan. Buset, gue dikatain Babon!

"BENERAN?!"

"Iyalah Sasu... masa sih gue ngeduain elo..." Merekapun _kisu _super mesra.

Gue punya firasat buruk...

"Jadi, cowok brengsek ini godain lo bahkan meluk-meluk segala?! kok nggak elo tolak mentah-mentah??"

"Dia maksa..."

"Ok."

Kusoo!! KUSO NEZUMI!! Sial banget sih gue... duh, matiiii akuu... ayahku tau- eh salah, mati gue... sang seme melirik ke arah gue dengan tatapan membunuh... es-we-te...

"Uh, permios? gue janji gak bakal ganggu Naru-chan..! Aufwiedersehen, TSCHUS--"

"Ayo pulang, Naru."

"Ta-tapi... mayatnya..."

"Biarin aja. siapa suruh gangguin paca Uchiha Sasuke."

"...aku gak mau tau loh ya..."

"Ya udah sih, jangan tau."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1 Jam Kemudian**

Dimana gue..? oh my god, sakit bedh... dasar tuh cowok bebel!

"Mari kita dengar sekilas info." Ah, berisik amat tuh tipi. gue puyeng tau!

"Ditemukan mayat seorang pria di taman 'Gajah Mada'. keadaannya sangat mengenaskan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. dipastikan korban bernama Sai (18), seorang Gay yang lagi godain seorang pacar yakuza. jadilah dia dibunuh oleh yakuza tersebut."

Komentar bang Napi : "KASIAN DEH LOO!!!!! Waspadalah, waspadalah!"

_(Backround music)_

_Aduh asiknya, aku jadi model_

_Tapi ternyata ku cuma mimpiiii..._

... Gue udah mati toh? KOK GAK ADA YANG BILANG?? Lagian itu lagu apaan sih??

**-Owari-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Da Fact**

1. Lelucon garink buah marijan... didapat pas gue lagi nyetel 88,4 ARH Global Radio. disana ada kuis kayak gitu. gue nyangka jawabannya _chest! _gue emang pantes dijuluki Ero.

2. Gue lagi teringat masa lalu... jadi deh ada lagu cupu 'Ada kodok'

3. Dude Herlino itu pemeran Rado di film Intan di RCTI oke. gak nonton sih, cuma mbak sul ngomongin dia mulu. jadi terngiang-ngiang deh!

4. 'Kuso Nezumi' kalo gak salah panggilan sayang Soma Kyo ke Soma Yuki...

5. 'Aufwidersehen, Tschus' artinya 'sampai ketemu lagi, dadahh!' bahasa jerman yang nyebelin. gurunya doang sih yang super galakz.

6. Kok ada tipi muncul yak? en sejak kapan Sasuke jadi yakuza? Rahasia Perusahaan 3

7. Backround music yang kedua itu lagu aneh yang sering gue denger di space toon.

8. Lagu baru Naruto, Lie-Lie-Lie dari DJ Ozma... sumpah jablay abiz! tuh lagu ngikutin lagu jablay kali yak? tapi gue suka kokz!

9. Baca Mr. Fullswing! -lho-

10. Yang baca sampe sini pasti orangnya keren (ngarep!)


End file.
